


Newcomers

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [30]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abused Eric, Child Abuse, Dark and Wil are Dads Confirmed, Family Fluff, New Arrivals, Protective Family, my son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The egos' little family grows as the newcomers from Mark's December Charity Livestream finally arrive at the manor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOO NEW EGOS!!! Did anyone else immediately fall in love with Eric? Yeah. I love him. So enjoy this story about him and the other two joining the manor!

The egos were all in the living area, watching some Netflix movie Dark had long forgotten the name of, when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Bing scrambled from Google’s hold, racing to the door with the rest of the egos trailing after him. He opened the door, and shock crossed his face. “Whoa! It’s you guys!”

Brow furrowing, Dark stepped behind Bing as the younger android pushed the door open further. He took a step back in surprise, shock washing across his own features. Standing on their doorstep were three new egos: Reynolds Voorhees, Derek Derekson, and Eric Derekson.

“Whoa!” King popped his head around the door, staring in awe. “You guys were created over a month ago! What took you so long?”

Eric wrung his hands nervously, looking anywhere but the other egos around him. “We, um, we-we-we got lost…”

Google raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “How? Every ego, when they’re newly created, appears on the doorstep of the house the rest of their kind occupy. You would’ve had to have _deliberately_ turned around and walked away in order to get ‘lost’.”

Eric began to sweat nervously, staring at the ground, and Reynolds shot a pissed look in Derek’s direction, crossing his arms, but didn’t say anything. Derek himself flashed them a sleazy grin, spreading his arms. “You’re right. I didn’t want to, let’s say, _intrude_ , so I set out to make my own way.” His grin broadened, clearly forced as he bit through his pride. “It didn’t turn out _quite_ as expected, so here we are.”

Dr. Iplier scanned them. “What stopped you two from coming in? You didn’t have to follow him.”

Eric glanced Derek. “He’s my dad…I-I-I couldn’t…” He trailed off, swallowing harshly.

Reynolds shot another glare at Derek. “And he physically _dragged_ me off. I was so busy trying to get away from him I wasn’t paying attention to where we were going, so when I finally _did_ break away I had no idea where here was, and I didn’t want to go off on my own.

“So…you three have been homeless this _entire_ time…?” Silver’s voice was quiet and horrified, eyes completely wide. Eric was the one who responded, slowly nodding.

“Oh my God!” Bim covered his mouth with his hand. “You were on the streets for your _first Christmas_ come here!” He grabbed Eric’s hand, dragging him in the direction of the kitchen. “Wilford! Do we have any hot chocolate and cookies left?”

“I made like two hundred cookies there should still be some in the freezer!” He bolted after his apprentice, Reynolds, Derek, and the rest of the egos trailing after him. Bim hurriedly sat Eric down in his chair before he set about digging through the cupboards for three mugs and hot chocolate, Wil buried in the freezer.

Reynolds and Derek sat on either side of Eric as Wil set down a platter of frozen cookies in front of them, Bim quickly following with the hot chocolate (he used his aura to heat the water). Suddenly there was a nearby chattering, and then Bubblegum – Wil’s pet squirrel – was climbing onto the table, sniffing at the three newcomers. Wil’s eyes lit up, and he scooped her up in his hands. “Bubblegum! There you are, sweetheart!” He gently rubbed the top of her head with a finger, smiling brightly when she purred in response.

Eric dropped the cookie he’d been nibbling on, mouth falling open. “You have a pet squirrel? That’s so cool!” His eyes widened in what looked suspiciously like _panic_ , glancing at his father and eyes drifting down to his lap.

Wil, however, was undeterred. “Would you like to hold her?” Eric’s head shot back up, smiling shyly and holding out his hands. Wil held out his own and, with a brief moment of hesitation, Bubblegum hopped onto Eric’s open palms, circling once before settling down, chirruping at the new ego with a tilt of her head. Eric let out a disbelieving laugh, rubbing the top of her head like he saw Wil do, and he looked to his dad, excitement and wonder prominent in his eyes.

Derek, however, scowled, crinkling up his nose in distaste. “Yes well, I don’t see why you’d keep such a…a _vermin_ in the house, much less as a _pet_.”

King immediately frowned, shifting his cape and obviously offended. Still, he determinedly ignored him, turning to Eric instead. “Do you like squirrels?”

Eric nodded enthusiastically. “I love animals! I’ve always wanted to know what their tails feel like…” Glancing back at Wil, and at the reporter’s encouraging nod, he ran hand down Bubblegum’s tail, visibly delighting at the sensation.

King gave him a bright smile, taking off his crown in a sweeping, exaggerated bow before placing it back on his head. “Nice to meet you, I’m the King of the Squirrels!”

Ed snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. “You’ve been hangin’ around Bim too much, King.”

At the same time, Bim exclaimed. “Oh right! Introductions!” He winked at Eric, running a hand through his hair, purposefully making the glitter sparkle. “I’m Bim Trimmer, game show host extraordinaire!” He pointed the Wil. “That’s Wilford Warfstache, my mentor.” He gestured to Dark. “That’s Darkiplier, he’s the head of the house. And then you know King, and the rest are the Jim twins, Bing, Google, Ed Edgar, the Silver Shepherd, Dr. Iplier, and the Host.” He pointed to each of them in turn, then bent down to their level, throwing an arm around Reynolds  and Eric to ‘whisper’ loudly. “Don’t mind the Host; he may look scary but he’s – relatively – harmless.”

“The Host resents that.”

“Host, I can literally incapacitate you for days simply by making a batch of cookies, don’t give me that.”

The blind ego flushed, crossing his arms and turning his head. “…the Host would prefer if Bim would shut up now.”

Bim smirked. “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

Dark cleared his throat, and Bim stepped back, moving to put away the kitchen supplies. He let his aura curl around him, his ringing growing slightly louder to be more noticeable. “Like Bim said, _I_ am the head of this household. I was the first. You _will_ listen to _me_.” He flared his aura, splitting his form so his red and blue doubles stood to either side of him. “We may all be a family here, dysfunctional as it can be sometimes, but in the end _I_ am still in charge. Failure to obey can lead to some…less than savory consequences.”

Eric and Reynolds both nodded their heads enthusiastically, eyes wide with slight fear, but Derek just crossed his arms, smirking slightly, exuding an air of _‘we’ll see about that’_. Dark scowled, but then Wil elbowed him, eyes twinkling. “Dark, stop scaring the new ones! They’ve had a rough past few weeks!” Dark locked eyes with Derek, sending him a scathing look, but relented, his doubles merging back into his body and his ringing returning to its usual levels. Wil kissed his cheek, then patted his shoulder, moving away. “I’m gonna go see if their rooms have appeared yet and get them ready.” He gently took Bubblegum from Eric, placing her in the floof of his hair, and walked out of the kitchen.

“We volunteer to give the tour!” Both Jims bounced excitedly, impossible to tell them apart without their equipment, which they’d abandoned in the living area.

Silver shot them a questioning look. “But…you two got lost like last week. Absolutely not!” He turned back to three new egos, offering a smile. “ _I’ll_ give you the tour. You can follow me if you like.” He waited for them to stand before moving away, following Wil’s example. Dark narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he saw the way Derek roughly grabbed his son’s wrist, pulling him along.

When they were safely out of earshot, Bim turned to face the rest of them. “Is it just me, or did anyone else get weird vibes from the dad, uh, Derek?”

Bing rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I did too. Think something’s going on there?”

Google’s eyes flashed a distinct shade of red and the Jims exchanged glances, shifting skittishly. King fiddled with his cape. “I don’t like him. If what Reynolds said was true, then he _forced_ them to be on the streets for over a _month_ , just because of his own stupid pride. Plus, he called squirrels v…something mean.”

“I’ll keep an eye on ’em.” All eyes shifted to Ed, still leaning against the doorway.

“You?” Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow. “No offense, Ed, but –”

“Yeah yeah, ‘Ed’s a child trafficker, how can _he_ have a heart.’” He rolled his eyes. “Just because I happen to have an unsavory profession doesn’t mean I promote abuse. Despite what you might think, I make sure those kids are treated _right_. No harm _ever_ comes to them.” He adjusted his sunglasses. “If anythin’ is goin’ on between that boy and his father, I’ll find out about it.”

“It’s settled then.” Dark adjusted his tie. “Ed, you’ll watch out for any signs.” His eyes flashed dangerously, aura writhing. “I will _not_ stand for that in my house. To the rest of you; go about your day. This conversation never happened.”

The egos dispersed, minus Ed and Dark. The cowboy fixed him with a look. “I’ve got this. I don’t like the idea of that man hurtin’ that kid any more than you do.”

Dark sighed. “I know. Be careful, Ed. If he _is_ abusing Eric…who knows what he might do to someone if he finds them poking around.”

Ed gave him a resolute nod, and with that, Dark tore open the Void, stepping into his office, and preparing for a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple hours later when there was a knock on his office door.

Dark looked up, setting his pen down and folding his hands together on top of the desk. “Come in.” He raised a surprised eyebrow when Reynolds was the one who pushed open the door. He tilted his head to the side, curious. “How can I help you, Reynolds?”

"Um.” The new ego took a hesitant step forward, clearly nervous. He glanced at the chair opposite of Dark. “Can I…?” Dark made a broad gesture, and Reynolds quickly took his seat. He cleared his throat. “It’s about Derek and Eric.” He sat straighter, expression hardening and all traces of nervousness gone. “I don’t know if you guys have noticed yet, but there’s something up with their dynamic. It’s… _off_. I was out on the streets with them for a _long_ time and –” He shuddered. “I heard – and _saw_ – so many things that were just _wrong_. Eric’s so skittish for a reason, Dark.”

Dark cracked his neck back into place, flexing his aura. “Yes, we’ve noticed. We’re a rather intuitive bunch with so many varying personalities running around. In fact, I already have one of us investigating this. But I do greatly appreciate you coming to me.”

“No problem. Eric’s a sweet kid. I don’t want to see him get hurt any longer.” He shifted, staring at his lap. “If you don’t mind me asking…who do you have looking into this?”

Dark leaned back in his chair. “Ed Edgar.”

Reynolds furrowed his brow. “He’s…the cowboy, right? Why him? Wouldn’t the hero guy, um, the uh, the Silver Shepherd be better suited?”

Dark tilted his head again. “Silver can fight, but he’s got a soft heart and a rather fragile soul.” He grinned. “Let’s just say Ed’s profession leads him to be more _comfortable_ when it comes to this. Don’t worry, Reynolds. This won’t go on much longer. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Reynolds breathed a sigh of relief, then stood. “Thank you. I’ve been worrying about this for a while and every time I try to talk to Eric he just…shuts down. It’s good to know you’ll take care of it.” He offered him a smile. “I’m…I’m glad to be a part of this group. Of this family.”

Dark returned his smile, picking up his pen once more. “And we’re happy to have you.”

Reynolds left his office, and Dark made a mental note to inform Ed of what he’s just been told.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days.

Eric, Reynolds, and Derek had been at the manor _two days_ and Ed was getting more furious with every second that ticked by.

He’d been spending most of his time hovering outside Derek’s room, since Eric seemed to hardly use his own. And he’d heard some pretty _interesting_ things, particularly arguments – if you could even call them that. More like Derek speaking to his son in a tone that had Ed’s body bristling with anger while Eric never said a word beyond the quiet sobbing Ed could sometimes hear. Hence why today, at the breakfast table, Ed went out of his way to glare at Derek, who was sitting on the other side of Eric who was next to King (Dark had extended the table with a simple wave of his hand).

The Jims were going on about how excited the were about Wilford letting them record his next interview in the wake of a ‘mysterious’ accident that had claimed the lives of his film crew (Dark had shot his sweetheart a glare at that, though he was barely hiding his amused smile). The crazed reporter reached passed Reynolds to ruffle the nearest Jim’s – CJ’s – hair. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, boys.”

“Speaking of jobs…” Derek spoke up, turning to his son. “Eric, I got us an advertising job in the city. We leave in an hour.”

“Aw, but Dad! I don’t like selling stuff!” Eric slapped both hands over his mouth, staring with wide eyes at Derek, who’s expression darkened. The room went dead silent. Eric slowly dropped his hands, staring down at his lap. “Um, b-b-besides…I-I already said I’d help King t-t-today…”

There was a beat of pure silence, everyone watching Derek’s face. After a moment of Derek looking _desperately_ like he wanted to say something, his face broke into a tight smile, raising his hands in a surrendering motion. “Fine. Fine, I’ll do it alone. But Eric, I wish to _speak_ to you before I go.”

Eric seemed to shrink further in on himself, hunching his shoulders and ducking his head. “’Kay.”

Derek pushed himself away from the table, Eric quickly following him out into the hall. When they were out of eyesight, Dark fixed Ed with a look, gesturing with his head, and Ed nodded, waiting a moment more before standing himself and creeping after them.

“Come _here._ ” Ed scowled when those harshly whispered words were the first thing he heard when he rounded the corner, along with the sight of Derek physically _dragging_ Eric down the hall by his tight grip on his wrist, Eric himself desperately trying to pry his fingers away.

“Ow! Dad, let go, you’re hurti –”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Derek pulled Eric in front of him with a harsh tug, making Eric cry out. He let go of his son only to open his door, shoving him inside. “ _Get_ in there!” He stormed in after him, slamming the door behind him.

Ed crept forward more, anger boiling in his gut. He leaned up against the wall next to the door, ear borderline pressed to the wall. The anger increased when he heard Eric’s stuttering voice. “D-D-Dad, I –”

A loud _slap!_ rang through the air, followed by Eric crying out and Ed winced. “ _What_ the _Hell_ was that back there! How _dare_ you undermine me like that! In front of _everyone_ no less!” Another _slap!_ , this time followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor and muffled sobbing.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, I d-didn’t mean to –” His words were cut off with a choked noise, sobbing growing louder.

“Next time, you come to _me_ first before you make any _plans_ , got that?”

Five minutes later saw Ed bursting into Dark’s office.

“This fucker needs to _go_ ,” he seethed, storming into the office and slamming his hands on Dark’s desk.

Dark narrowed his eyes. “What did you see?”

“I didn’t _see_ nothin’, but I _heard_ plenty.” Ed pointed back toward the door. “He _hit_ him. _Twice_. And probably more since I left. Now that poor boy is down there cryin’ his eyes out with his father lordin’ over him and I _will not_ stand it any longer. This son of a bitch needs to _leave_. _Now_.”

Throughout Ed’s rant, Dark’s aura grew more and more agitated, churning around him with the demon’s eyes flashing dangerously. With an air of faux calm, he pressed the intercom button, his words covered with a layer of ice as he spoke into the mic. “Meeting. Someone show our newcomers where the meeting room is. We have something we need to _discuss_.” Releasing the button, he turned back to Ed. “I’ll see you down there.” His eyes flashed again, glowing red and blue respectively. “Derek Derekson will get what’s coming to him.”

Ed nodded, finally stepping back. “Good.”

Dark stood, straightened his suit, then vanished through the Void. Ed promptly walked back out of the office, marching toward the meeting room, a sick sense of satisfaction growing inside of him at the prospect of the show that was no doubt about to go down.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark stared Derek down as he, Eric, and Reynolds wandered into the meeting room last, behind Wil. His sweetheart shot him a confused glance as he sat down, and Dark’s eyes softened slightly in reassurance, hardening again the moment he looked back to Derek. He ran a hand over the table, humming softly. “It’s been a _long_ time since I’ve had to extend this table. Over three years.” He snapped his fingers, and Wil was pushed back as the table elongated, an empty chair appearing next to King and the Jims.

Confusion crossed over the Dereksons’ faces, but Reynolds fixed him with a knowing, thankful look, silently moving toward the seat next to the Jims. Derek flashed a self-important smile, taking a step toward the remaining chair but Dark raised a hand, stopping him in his tracks. “No. That seat is not yours. Let Eric sit.”

Eric’s eyes widened with shock, but he complied, King giving him a warm smile as he slid into place. Derek scoffed, his smile wavering slightly. “I think you miscounted there, Dark. We appear to be missing one more chair.”

“No. We’re not.” Dark stood, adjusting his tie. “Wil, if you’d please.”

Wil’s eyes glittered. “ _Gladly_.” Seconds later, a knife was being flung through the air, pinning Derek to the wall by the fabric of his shirt, narrowly missing his shoulder, another quickly doing the same to his other side.

Derek’s eyes blew wide as Dark drew closer. “What the Hell is this? What are you –” He was cut off by Dark’s aura shooting out in a smoky black tendril and wrapping around his throat.

Dark moved closer still, cracking his broken neck back into place, his red and blue doubles mirroring him to either side, until he stood nearly chest-to-chest with Derek, hands clasped tightly behind his back. He smiled. “You’re leaving. Or, more adeptly, we’re kicking you out.” His smile dropped into a furious scowl, his images flickering like old VHS tapes, his rising fury making it difficult to control his aura. “You are abusive to the only child you have left. You have laid your hands on him within the walls of my home, and that is _not_ something I can let slip by.”

He tilted his head, watching as indignation crossed Derek’s face. “How –”

“I’ve been watchin’ you.” Ed cut him off at the same time Dark clenched his fist, his aura tightening its grip. “We’ve been on to you since the moment you stepped foot in this house. That little show just now? After breakfast? I was right outside your door. I heard it _all_.”

 _That’s_ when the panic finally spread across Derek’s face. Dark grinned, practically purring his next words. “Ooh, _there’s_ the fear…” He turned back, gaze flitting amongst the other egos. “Wil, Host, Bim, do you mind using your media connections to make sure that this filthy piece of _scum_ never finds a job? I want him to _suffer_.”

With a timing fit for the gods, blood began to steadily seep from beneath the Host’s bandages, dripping down his face and painting his grin red. “With _pleasure_.” Wil and Bim nodded in agreement, Wil toying with another blade.

Dark turned back to Derek, smiling broadly. “You’ve angered a house full of psychopaths, Derek.” He blinked, and when his eyes opened you could _see_ his twin souls swirling in his eyes, screaming and writhing with their fury. He reveled in the terror that crept into Derek’s own eyes, the new ego’s breathing shallow. “I suggest you run, and run _far_. And if we ever catch you back here, well…” He spread his arms, aura churning. “Just don’t. I doubt you’d be fond of the results.”

He dropped his hold from around Derek’s throat – ignoring his coughing and spluttering – and wrapped his hands around the knife handles, pulling them out of the wall. Derek slumped, shooting a fearful, angry glare at Dark and the table full of egos – lingering on his son – before he bolted, slamming the door behind him.

Dark sighed, dismissing the blades, images merging back with his body and aura returning back to a manageable level. When he turned back to face the others, he immediately raised an eyebrow at the sight of Dr. Iplier fussing over the Host, amusement on the blind ego’s face and distress on the doctor’s. “Host! You’re bleeding, if you won’t let me go change your bandages at least let me give you the shot so it’ll _stop_!”

The Host chuckled, placing a kiss to the back of Dr. Iplier’s hand before placing another on his forehead. “The Host assures his doctor that it’s fine. It’s just from prolonged exposure to Darkiplier’s chaotic aura. It’ll stop on its own.” The Host’s cheeks tinted pink, and he smiled sheepishly, the effect slightly ruined by the blood still staining his teeth, and rubbing the back of his head. “The Host… _may_ have also forced it. Just slightly. To help drive Darkiplier’s point of psychopathy home.”

“ _HA!_ ” Bim slammed his hands on the table, making everyone jump, as he leaned forward, grinning broadly. “What am I always telling you guys! The _king_ of aesthetic! He literally forced himself to bleed just to scare the _shit_ out of some asshole!” He pointed at the Host. “You should change your name to that! The King of Aesthetic!”

King frowned, crossing his arms and pouting. “There’s only room for _one_ king in this house, thanks.”

Eric laughed – a genuine, tiny giggle – and all egos’ eyes were drawn to him, distinctly realizing this was the first time they’d heard him laugh the whole time he’s been there. He smiled at them shyly, gazing down at his lap and picking at the hem of his shirt. “You-you-you guys just went from…from _terrifying_ t-to completely _ridiculous_ in like, half a second. It’s…it’s amazing!” His eyes lit up, his smile growing a little brighter, even though he still refused to meet any of their eyes. “And…thank you. Really _really_ thank you.”

“It was our pleasure.” Dr. Iplier smiled warmly at him. “And Eric, if you would like, I can take a look at the… _ahem_ , bruises. See if there’s anything I can do for them.” Eric nodded wordlessly.

“Now, before you all go running off, there’s still some things we have to discuss.” Dark slid back into his own chair, folding his hands together atop the table. “Eric, Reynolds – everyone does their part around here. Eventually, you two will need jobs. We can help with that, and we won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do. Did you have anything in mind?”

Eric ducked his head further. “Well…like I said, I’ve always loved animals…and I’ve always wanted to have my own farm…”

Dark raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know about a farm, but…” He turned to Google. “Is there a zoo in the city?”

To his surprise, Bing was the one who answered, and quite enthusiastically. “Yeah dude! It’s right across from this skate park Chase and I like to hang out at, and it’s ****ing _huge_! They’ve got tons of animals in there!”

“Is it currently taking applicants, though?” Wil leaned forward, eyebrow raised.

Google’s eyes flashed, a smirk plastered to his face. “Not yet.”

Silver shot him a stern glare. “Google. No.”

Eric shrunk. “Yeah, p-please don’t kill anyone…”

Dark chuckled, turning to Reynolds. “And what about you?”

Reynolds shrugged. “Dunno. Never really thought about it.”

Dark leaned back. “And that’s fine. You don’t need it right away. And we’ll find something.”

Eric made a strange, strangled noise. “Um, what…what do _I_ do now? I’ve never…I mean my dad…”

“Hush.” Bim slung an arm around his shoulders, suddenly standing right next to him. “Don’t worry about that. _We’re_ your dad now. All of us. Collectively. And Goddammit if you don’t end up spoiled and pampered for the rest of your life I will _personally_ wreck shit. Because you are precious and adorable and I love you.”

A weird squeak escaped Eric as he blushed bright red, covering his face with his hands. “Okay.”

Dark laughed, shooing them all with his hands. “Alright, get out of here. We’ve all got stuff to do.” The egos all dispersed, the Jims immediately crowding Eric before they were fended off by Dr. Iplier, who had taken both Eric’s hand and the Host’s and was leading them to his office, still chewing his beloved out for the blood.

Wil, however, hung back, and once the others were gone he walked over to Dark, hopping up on the table next to him. He grinned. “Apparently we’re dads now.”

Dark smiled back, laughing. “Weren’t we always?”           

Wil snorted. “True.” He hummed. “Are you prepared to take care of twelve kids?”

“No more than I was ten.”

Wil chuckled, sliding off the table in order to pull Dark into a kiss, just as a loud _crash!_ sounded from somewhere in the manor, followed by Ed’s indignant shriek. “ _JIMS! I SWEAR, IF YOU BOYS ARE BREAKIN’ MORE OF MY SHIT, I SWEAR TO FUCKIN’ GOD NOTHIN’ WILL SAVE YOU! IF I NEED TO BUY FUCKIN’ LEASHES FOR YOU TWO I WILL FUCKIN’ DO IT!_ ”

The two eldest broke apart, Dark giving a half-exasperated, half-amused sigh. “Ready to go deal with our kids’ mess?”

Wil just grinned, grabbing Dark’s hands and pulling him out of his chair and up into another kiss. Dark melted, wrapping his arms around the other.

And in that moment, he’d never felt prouder of the little family they’d built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was enjoyable! Especially this last chapter, because GodDAMN I have had an overwhelming urge to bitch slap Derek Derekson since he made his debut. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed this story! Eric and Reynolds are sticking around! And it's back to school with me, ew.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, some of you MAY be like 'WAIT. But isn't the New York guy's name Richard???' and to that I say WATCH THE VIDEO AGAIN! Mark says the name Reynolds first and I like that better!


End file.
